


An Unexpected Warmth

by Lazchan



Category: Horimiya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Miyamura thinks about the change in he and Hori's relationship.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	An Unexpected Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for one of the recent episodes -- I thought it was so sweet, I had to write something... :)

Izumi stared up at his bedroom ceiling, his mind going in circles as he went over what happened yesterday. He had definitely been more flustered than he had been in his entire life, but he was also happy. Remembering the flush that covered Hori-san's face… no. Since he was alone and no one could hear or see him, or thank god, read his thoughts, he could call her by her name. Kyoko. 

He knew it was his imagination, but his hand still felt warm from where she had held it. He couldn't believe that she returned his feelings. She had said that they were dating and to her father, no less. He blushed all over again at the memory, covering his eyes with his hands as he replayed that particular grueling afternoon. If he could have teleported out of the house and away from the situation, he would have. 

Still… he smiled a little bit to himself as he thought about that family. They were all of a piece and so much of Kyoko came from both of her parents, even if it was harder to see Kyoko in her dad than her mom. He briefly thought about Kyoko meeting his family and blanched a little. He would rather that he keep Kyoko all to himself than subject her to his family. There was a reason why he spent so much time with her family. 

It was going to be odd at school and he wasn't sure how much that he wanted everyone to see they were actually dating; if he did too much, would she hit him again? He could see it, out of sheer embarrassment. He would have to make sure he didn't wear his glasses whenever he could see her temper rising to avoid them getting broken. 

Still, he was the one who said it to her family first and she was so casual about it, too. She was so matter of fact that way and it impressed him to no end. She always accused him of not getting flustered and not being bothered, but around her, he went all to pieces and it was hard to recover. He didn't know where it was going next, but he wanted more--so much more. Being with Kyoko made him feel… at peace. Happy-- like things were the way they were supposed to be. He belonged in her orbit and he wasn't going to give it up. 

As he drifted closer to sleep, he couldn't help but imagine many more days with her, a never-ending cascade of them. He was practical enough to know that life could go differently after high school ended, but he wanted to stay with her and he wanted to be worthy of her He struggled to be worthy even now, but if he said it out loud, she would hit him again or yell at him, calling him a dummy all over again. 

He fell asleep smiling, thinking about all the ways she showed how much she cared.


End file.
